lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Annalyn Maas
Annalyn Maas is a dutch mutant in the X-men Lovelyverse, She is a trained Assasin and later beacomes a member of the X-men team. Annalyn was originally send to the school to capture Kalina, She failed and later saved Kalina's life, She has been with Charles Xavier and the X-men ever since. She is Kalina's twin sister. Appearance: Anna has golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes, her cold looking natural pretty face radiates distrust and danger. This makes people stay away from her. Due to her ordeals in The Netherlands, Anna has several scars on her body and a microchip has been implanted into her right shoulder. Personallity: Anna is a shy, introvert and distant young woman,She doesn't easily approach people and prefers to let others come to her. She has been officially diagnosed with MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder. Her second personality is called Anne and is a serious piece of work. Anne can be compared to the feral sides of Logan, Edward and Laura and should always be approached with caution. Biography: 'Genetic Manipulation': Anna was part of an experiment set up by the Dutch Government. The experiment was called The Supermutant program and worked closely with the Weapon X and X-Note programs. Anna was born inside a labratory after she was created by scientist by means of In Vitro Fertilisation and genetic manipulation. Anna's X gene was greatly enhanced due to the tampering and her powers now reach behond Omega level. The genetic tampering added the powers of Power bestowal and power negation to an already impressive list. Anna was trained and conditioned to become an assasin, one of the best the program had produced in years. 'Early life:' Anna grew up inside the labratory of the Nederlandse Mutanten Divisie. (Dutch Mutant Division) She was manipulated and conditioned to kill, maim and question. Her handlers favourite way of achieving this was to ask, "But you want to see your sister again, right?" Anna fell for it everytime and believed that if she worked hard enough, she would get to see her sister and parents again. 'Days as an Assassin:' Anna spend her early teenage years murdering, questioning and torturing other mutants. She was aided in this by her other personallity Anne who was ruthless in her killing. No matter who or what her target was Anne always made the kill. This made her extremely well sought after by potential buyers. 'Escape and Recapture:' Anna managed to escape the labs when she turned fifteen. Unfortunatley she was quickly recaptured. She had to pay dearly for her escape and was forced to watch as Kaja was lowered into the shark tank. Her handlers lied to her and told her that her sisters torture was caused by her escape. Fearful of the fact that they might do it again, Anna gave into Anne fully and fully became their perfect killing machine. She had to keep her sister safe after all. 'Missions and Bangkok:' Anna was sent on several missions in the last three years of her life, most of them to the far east in Japan, China, Korea and Taiwan. Her most horrifying mission so far was the one in Bangkok. Anna had to pose as an underage prositute to get close enough to her target. She was molested and raped several times before she could make her kill. As a result, she shies away from physical contact and doesn't let anyone get close to her. 'Finding Inner Peace:' Anna came to the mansion to capture her sister, Anna had fully given into Anne by now and was set on following her orders. She failed to capture Kaja and fled the scene. She later came to Kaja's rescue during the battle with the phoenix, where she jumpstarted Kaja's breathing and upper braincurrents. She now lives at the mansion and is desperatley seeking inner peace. Powers and Abilities: Anna's main mutation is the power of Electricity Manipulation. Anna's powers only work with Biological and natural Electricity.This means she cannot control Machines and such. She can sense all living beings on the planet by reading their electrical currents. Nerve Manipulation: Anna can control the electrical currents that run through the nerves of others. She can inflict bodily wound, sooth or afflict pain and cause seizures. She cannot use this power for very long periods of time however. Mental Manipulation: Anna uses her powers to modify the thoughts, memories and upper brain functions of other people. She uses the Electrical currents that are present in every living brain. She can render people unconscious, supress memories, increase or decrease mental capacity, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. Motor Skill manipulation: Anna controls people's motor skills by focusing in on the electrical currents that run through every living being, this has a downside. It doesn't work on dead people or Animals. Only the living can be affected by it. Power Bestowal: Anna has the abillity to jump start latent superpowers of other mutants, these bestowals of powers are permanent and are based on the subjects DNA structure. This means that a Telepath will only recieve stronger telepathic powers and not laser beam eyes or something similar. Power Negation: Anna's Power Negation weakens and nullifies powers of other mutants, She can pass by any type of forcefields and unleash a wave that nullifies any type of mutant attacks. Other mutants are unable to use their powers for as long as they are under the affect of Anna's powers. Anna's power negation is only temporary since she can't erase others powers, also the Phoenix is to strong for her and therefore Imune to her powers. Mutants that have minor mutations or mutations that are easily overcome her power negation and attack her physically. Weapons: Knives: Anna fights with a pair of knives that are made of an Adamantium/ Steel Alloid Compound. She is extremely skilled in fighting with these and killed numerous people with them. Trivia: *She has a black belt in Karate *She is a big health nut and hates Junk Food. *She loves to play around with Fashion and make up and has a femine style in her clothes. *Her birthday is the 30th of May. Schets anna.jpg|Sketch of Anna Emily Lebeau.jpg|Emily LeBeau (Anna's Niece) Taylor-5 0.jpg|Remy LeBeau (Anna's Brother in Law) EvanRachelWood7.jpg|Anna at the bay window in the Art room Evan Rachel Wood 12.jpg|Annalyn's lab photo Evan-rachel-wood-20051005-75968.jpg|Kaja on Remy's bed Evan Rachel Wood.jpg|Kaja's lab photo Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Kaja Maas (LeBeau in the future. anna's twin sister) Jing Liu.jpg|Jing Liu (Anna's love interest and possibly future Boyfriend.) Evan_Rachel_Wood,_Photoshoot.jpg|Annalyn Helena Maas Category:Character Category:X-men